


A Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Intervention

by craterdweller



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Movie Reference, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Carter gets some help from an unexpected source undoing Ba'al's timeline alterations in the SG-1 movie Continuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Intervention

Samantha Carter clutched the nearly empty box of Fruities to her chest and sobbed. Today was Jack’s birthday, but her Jack has been dead for four months now. Killed by Ba’al at what should have been the extraction ceremony of the last of his clones. Her Jack. Right. Except she never got around to telling him just how much he meant to her. His last words, a command to save themselves. To leave him behind. She had refused but Cam had dragged her through the gate. Stranded in this fucked up timeline without her team, without her work. Without Jack. Well, her Jack. The Jack O’Neill from this timeline hadn’t lost his son to a tragic gun accident, hadn’t gone through the Stargate, hadn’t met her. Overwhelmed with grief, she didn’t hear the strange whirring and pinging noise coming from outside.

A brown haired man in a pinstriped suit and tan overcoat stepped out of an old fashioned blue police box accompanied by a young blonde woman of about nineteen.

“Where are we Doctor?”

“About 50 miles outside of Seattle, Washington in the year 2008. The residence of one Samantha Carter, astronaut, formerly believed deceased. The TARDIS centered on her as the key to what’s wrong with the timestream.”

They knocked on the kitchen door but the crying woman at the table didn’t answer. A concerned Rose tried the door and found it unlocked. “Hello? Are you alright, miss?”

The Doctor stopped Rose with a gentle hand to her arm, “Careful. Not a good idea to startle these military types.” He entered keeping Rose behind him. “Samantha Carter?” When she didn’t answer he commanded, “Colonel Samantha Carter, front and center!”

Instead of jumping to attention as expected, she just blinked up at him and replied morosely, “I’m not her. Not anymore. Take what you want. Do what you want. Anything has to be better than this.”

“Doctor, is she in shock?”

“No. Not in shock. She’s grieving.” He looked kindly at the woman who sat unmoving at the kitchen table. “Colonel Carter, I’m the Doctor and my friend here is Rose. We’re here to fix this mess that Ba’al created.”

That got her attention. “How? They won’t let me near the Stargate or have any contact with my team.” Her shoulders slumped.

“Ah, but we don’t need the Stargate. We have the TARDIS.”

“TARDIS?”

“Time and Relative Dimension in Space. C’mon Sam, may I call you Sam? We have somewhere else to be.” He reached down and gently pulled her up.

She stopped when they approached the strange blue box in the backyard.

“I know it’s a little strange, but, well it’s bigger on the inside,” Rose said as she disappeared inside.

She looked at the man that called himself the Doctor. He was about Jack’s height, but not as broad. Rather skinny actually. He bounced from foot to foot, but grinned reassuringly at her. She sighed and stepped forward. Hadn’t she just been thinking that even death would be preferable to this lonely non-existence? She jumped back in surprise. “What the hell is this thing?”

“The TARDIS,” the Doctor replied as he and Rose started pulling levers and pushing buttons at what appeared to be random. There was a slight shudder and then a whirring and pinging noise.

She glared. “Yes, you’ve said that. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, which means?”

“It’s a ship that lets us travel through time and space,” Rose answered.

“Right. Of course,” Sam said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

“You sound like him,” The Doctor grinned. At her narrowed look he clarified, “Lt. General Jack O’Neill, Intergalactic Hero.”

“Major General,” Sam corrected as she wiped away fresh tears, “but he certainly was a hero. Many times over.”

“Right, he hasn’t received that third star yet. Never was good at keeping all those complicated military ranks straight.”

Her head snapped up, “Wait, you’ve met Jack, um, General O’Neill?”

“Well not yet. The Jack O’Neill I know is a three star general.” He looked at Sam meaningfully. “He wasn’t supposed to die at that extraction ceremony.”

Her eyes widened. “Who are you really?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Yes, you’ve said. And the TARDIS travels through time and space. You look human, and I don’t sense any naquadah, so you’re not Goa’uld. Are you an Ancient? This,” she waved at the interior, “doesn’t look like any Ancient technology that I’ve encountered.”

“Well, I am over 900 years old, but no. I’m a Time Lord.”

“Time Lord?”

“Yep,” he said, distinctly popping the ‘p’. He threw a few more levers and said simply, “Let’s go.”

Carter spotted Ba’al busily working at a control panel. Instinctively she reached for her sidearm, which of course wasn’t there. “Ba’al,” she hissed. With her advanced training she didn’t need a weapon and rushed forward only to be thrown back by an invisible force field.

Ba’al laughed. “Colonel Carter, such an impulsive act. You’ve been around O’Neill too much and look where that got him.”

“YOU BASTARD!” She struggled against Rose and the Doctor who were trying to help her stand.

“Who are your new friends?” He motioned for his Jaffa guards. “Did you think you could stop me? Now, kneel before your god, and perhaps I will kill you quickly.” He leered at Rose and Sam. “Or perhaps I will take a new queen.”

Sam shook off Rose’s aid and watched for her opportunity. If that device was how Ba’al had manipulated time, then she needed a closer look.

“I’m the Doctor.” Gone was the affable persona and in its place was a being that exuded quiet power and a little bit of menace. The Jaffa froze and Ba’al paled slightly. “You get one chance. Now, step away from there.”

The Jaffa, fearing the one they knew from legend as “The Oncoming Storm”, surrendered without argument. Ba’al touched a control on his wrist and ringed away.

Carter growled, “He escaped.”

“Did he now? Once I’ve dismantled his time device, he will not escape the extraction.”

“The original timeline will have been restored,” Sam concluded.

Rose asked, “So will Sam, Doctor Jackson, and Colonel Mitchell, remember anything?”

“Doctor Jackson and Colonel Mitchell will have no memory of anything outside the normal timeline. However, as a byproduct of having traveled in time via the TARDIS, you,” he looked at Sam kindly, “will retain memories of the altered timeline. Although, that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” He dismantled first the force field and then the time device with his sonic screwdriver. Clapping his hands together he asked, “Ladies? Shall we?”

They parked the TARDIS in a quiet alley just outside the Tok’ra main hall. In the original timeline, Sam had excused herself for a moment while her teammates had gone on ahead to meet up with General O’Neill. “Colonel Samantha Carter, it has been a pleasure meeting you.”  They both surprised her with warm hugs as they said their goodbyes.

She kept glancing at him throughout the long, boring, ceremony. _Jack was alive!_ Only the painful memories of four months in the alternate timeline without him kept her from smiling inappropriately. She resolved to take Rose’s advice and tell him how she felt.

Jack noticed Carter fidgeting again. He knew she was pissed at her abrupt dismissal from Atlantis. Hell, he was _pissed_. Woolsey was lucky he was in another galaxy. Perhaps it was time for the head of Homeworld Security to inspect Atlantis personally. And if a certain unfeeling bureaucrat wound up with bloody nose, or something, well Atlantis was a dangerous place. In the meantime, maybe he’d suggest the gang go to his cabin for a little R &R. Whatever she needed.

After agreeing to meet the others for lunch, they exited the hall. As soon as they were alone, Carter grabbed him into a tight, almost desperate hug. Hot tears soaked his shoulder and neck as she shuddered violently in his arms. A bloody nose wasn’t enough. He was going to kill Woolsey.

_Woolsey. What? Why? Oh. He thinks I’m upset over Atlantis. Well I am pissed over that, but I need him to understand._ “Jack,” she pulled back a little and tried again to interrupt his rant. “Jack!” she said a little more firmly.

“What?!”

She could see his outrage on her behalf and she loved him even more. “Jack, this isn’t about Woolsey or Atlantis.” She took a deep, fortifying breath. “It’s a long story, and I promise to tell you everything later, but I thought I’d lost you. These are happy tears, Jack. I’m just so glad you’re alive. God, I thought I’d never have the chance to tell you. I love you, Jack O’Neill.” She kissed the stunned Major General senseless, leaving little doubt as to just how she loved him.

 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge. Apologies if I've botched the time travel science - time travel gives me a headache.


End file.
